This competitive renewal application requests support for a Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Washington University in St. Louis, now in its 25_'year of operation. The overall goal of this Center is to bring together and support clinical and basic science investigators and health care professionals from varied disciplines to join in an effort that increases the effectiveness of diabetes research and health care delivery. This DRTC is based on a growing program of excellence in biomedical research in the area of diabetes and related metabolic and endocrine disorders that now includes seventy or more independently funded local investigators and several extramural investigators. There are six specific objectives in this DRTC renewal application: 1) To continue an Administrative Core to coordinate, integrate and provide guidelines in the conduct of ongoing research and training and to establish new programs of excellence in diabetes research, 2) To continue to operate Research Cores in Immunoassay, Mass Spectrometry, Immunology, Human Islet Isolation, Molecular Biology and Morphology, and to institute two new Cores, Transgenics and Mouse Phenotyping, 3) To continue to operate a Demonstration & Education Division, now co-ordinated through a Prevention and Control Core, 4) To operate and expand a Pilot and Feasibility Program, 5) To continue to support an active training program for diabetes researchers and varied health care professionals, and 6) To continue to provide a liaison with local, regional and national agencies and organizations seeking to promote diabetes research or to improve the lives of people with diabetes.